In recent years, people are becoming more concerned about dieting as they tend to have increasing interest in more healthy life. Overweight persons challenge diet for preventing adult diseases such as high blood pressure and diabetes, especially, females tend to enter on various forms of diet for maintaining their health and shapes.
Conventional methods of diet have basically been focused on how to reduce the volume of a meal or how to reduce caloric intake. However, in general, it is difficult to make persons establish a habit of taking low-calorie food for a long period of time, and some persons will abandon their efforts in the middle.